Lets Never Grow Up
by NiekaWow
Summary: Sequel to 'Change', enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**HEY! Did I scare you? Pfft, wuss. This is the sequel to 'Change', and I'm just warning you now, this may contain cheesy-ness because i have been holding back my 'cheesy-ness' because well, ultimately.. I hate it :/ but its actually so fun to write cheesy-ness so imma go ahead and write out my cheesy-ness... **

**Cheesy-ness..**

**Oh! And I'm writing this a bit differently (Don't worry, you will definitely notice), so please tell me whether you like it better this way, or better in my past fics. **

**Cheesy-ness.**

* * *

**Natara Williams**

You grab the small Canon camera in one hand and lift it up to face you. In your other hand, you hold a three week old Christopher. You hold him upright so his head rests on your cheek, and position your fingers right on the camera.

**Natara**: Cheese, Chris!

And, what are the chances, Chris let's out a giggle showing off his gums and his beautiful blue eyes, as Mal hops from around the corner into the kitchen where you stand. He pops into the background just in time showing off his beautifully straight teeth.

You turn the camera around and look at the photo.

**Natara**: Now that's getting framed!

It's a perfect picture of you smiling wildly, Chris laughing and grasping his tiny figures onto your tank top, and Mal behind you smiling happily. Mal steps next to you.

**Mal**: Beautiful! I'm heading to work.

He kisses Christopher gently but lovingly on the cheek, then steps over to kiss you goodbye.

Don't be fooled, you're happy, but you are exhausted. You may be a morning person, but never a good "Waking-up-at-two-AM-to-a-screaming-baby" person.

Nevertheless, you turn off the camera and hold Chris close in both your arms. He still can't quite hold his head up right, so you support him, smiling and waving as Mal leaves. You mimic a baby voice, encouraging Chris to wave back. But yet knowing that your sentences are completely incoherent to him.

Mal stands in the doorway of the front door for a while, repeating 'Bye' in an adorable light voice towards Chris, smiling like an idiot. He's glad he returning back to work, they gave his a only gave him a week to adjust to parenthood, because of course, the Sanny Franny serial killer just can't wait! But they gave you two whole months! Yayer!

It's difficult for Mal to leave, he loves Chris so much that it hurts. But you assured him, saying that if he really wanted Chris to be safe, he had to do his job.

You sit on the couch and cradle Chris with one arm, and gently run your fingers up and down his belly, feeling his soft onesie. You do this until he becomes sleepy, and you suddenly get distracted by your own shimmering engagement ring on your finger.

**Mal Fallon**

You enter work with giddiness as your fellow co-workers congratulate you, and send their wishes to Natara. Before being sent to a unwelcoming crime scene. Outside a Pacific Heights house, you find two adults, one male, other female, on the curb holding each other close and crying.

**Mal**: Care to debrief me anytime soon?

Blaise sighs.

**Blaise**: I'm sorry, Mal. I just didn't want to be the person to tell you.

**Mal**: What's going on?

You ask in utter confusion, you don't recognise this house, nor the people crying.

**Blaise**: The people crying are married, Mr. And Mrs. Walt. They didn't hear a robber come in the night, they heard they're 6 month old baby stirring, but then stop after a moment. The next morning they found their daughter..

She chokes up.

**Blaise**: Dead.. Kai's on scene right now.

You glance towards the parents. That could be you and Natara crying on the curb. You find yourself choking up too, until you quickly enter the house to meet Kai.

**Kai**: Malligator..

He says solemnly, the scene has gotten to him too.

**Kai**: I found chloroform in the baby's system. That would explain why she was suddenly silent after her parents heard her stirring on the baby monitor.

**Blaise**: She could've woken up from the robber entering her room, so he put her to sleep, but how did she die? Did he harm her?

**Kai**: That's the thing, chloroform on a growing baby isn't healthy, especially with such a deadly dose. Mrs. Walt found that some of the items in her China cabinet are missing.

**Mal**: Are their any traces on who the robber is? Fingerprints? Footprints?

**Kai**: I've dusted everywhere, and lighted every room. Nothing..

**Blaise**: There can't just be nothing..

**Kai**: I'll double check, but I have looked thoroughly. The crib rails, toys, the cabinet, shelves, windows, the door, even the baby. Nothing..

**Mal**: Thank you, Kai..

You decide to look at the China Cabinet, (you can't quite find yourself to see the baby yet), to find empty spots on some of the shelves.

**Martinez**: Mrs. Walt says that the intruder took the most expensive items.

**Blaise**: How many?

**Martinez**: Six.. Prices ranging up to $5,000.

**Blaise**: Thank you, Martinez..

He backs off as Blaise looks towards you.

**Blaise**: Are you okay, Mal? If this is too hard, I can always get Jeremy to replace you..

**Mal**: No, it's fine. I wanna find the prick who did this.

**Natara Williams**

Chris is laying on his play mat as you watch the news next to him.

**Reporter**: There has been a murder of a six month old baby in Pacific Heights that was discovered early this morning..

The reporter has caught your attention.

**Reporter**: A robber has believed to enter the house, chloroform the baby and steal items of the owners China cabinet. Police believe that it might have been an accident, hoping to make the baby quiet, but instead killing it.

You stare at the TV screen, dumbfounded and hold Christopher close to you.

**Reporter**: Detective Mal Fallon and Blaise Corso have been assigned to the case.

You stare at the TV with Chris in your lap now. It's 5 in the afternoon, and telling by this case, Mal will be home late.

**Mal Fallon**

8:30PM

Throughout the whole day, you haven't found any leads. Police and forensics have scanned the house so thoroughly, and yet they can't find anything. You call it a day, and head back home. There's no point sticking around when you're not going to find anything.. You're still not able to wrap your head around that scene.

You pull up home and enter the lounge room, where Natara stands cradling a sleeping Christopher. She looks up, smiles but signals for you to be quiet. You kiss her, and gently ease him into your arms and kiss him gently on the forehead.

**Mal**: I'll take him to bed..

You whisper. She nods, smiles and heads to the bedroom. You quietly walk Chris to his crib and ease him down. After what you saw today, you don't want to leave him. You kiss him again, and lock all the doors of the house, then without even taking your jacket off, you creep into bed with Natara and hold her close.

**Natara**: I saw on the news today, you have nothing to worry about Mal. Chris is safe with us..

**Mal**: That's probably what the Walts thought, and who knows how many other parents this could happen to..

* * *

**Dun du duunn.. Now I know what you're thinking.. "Killing a baby? Seriously, Danieka?! That's low!" And I know, trust me, but it leads up to some serious 'bad guy chasing', :) and I do apologise for killing off a baby.. And for the cases ahead.. IM SORRY! D:**

**Review please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews, everyone! Really appreciate honesty :D**

**Replies:**

**CauseOfDeathLover13****: Haha, thank you!**

**Guest****: Thank you! :)**

**DayGamer****: Thanks!**

**DizzyRedhead****: Thank you! I have actually heard cause's of deaths of murders on the news before, but my apologies :)**

**mozzi-girl****: Thank you! :)**

* * *

**Mal Fallon**

You wake up next to Natara, no longer cuddling her. She must've gotten up in the night to help Chris, not even stirring you because you're such a heavy sleeper.

You look down confused to see yourself fully clothed in your work clothes. You suddenly remember the work yesterday, and feel your heart leap into your throat. You get the sudden urge to check on Chris, make sure he's alright.. Still alive. Until you hear him gurgling, awake on the baby monitor. Relief washes over you.

You get up slowly, making sure not to wake Natara, and head to the bathroom.

You turn on the hot water in the shower, and wait for it to heat up. Taking your tie off, you notice Natara's engagement ring on the rim of the sink.

**_*Flashback*_**

_It's about 4 in the afternoon, Chris has officially been here for a full week and you, Natara and Chris sit on the couch comfortably watching Sesame Street._

_Chris sits in your lap, leaning his back against your tummy his head on your chest. He gurgles delightfully at the overly excitable puppets on the screen. He wraps both his tiny hands on your fingers, as Natara sits next to you reading._

_**Mal**__: Why are we watching this?_

_Natara looks up at you, then to the TV, then back to her book._

_**Natara**__: Remember how I said in the baby store, about colourful patterns and puppets can help children's curriculum?_

_**Mal**__: Yeah?_

_**Natara**__: ... I just answered your question.._

_You sigh._

_**Mal**__: I know what would make this more entertaining.._

_Natara looks at you, perplexed._

_You wiggle your finger from Chris' grip and dig into your pocket with your thumb and pointer finger, making sure Chris doesn't fall off your lap at the same time. You pull out a gorgeous diamond ring, throned upon a polished silver band._

_She stares at it wide-eyed, her mouth, agape, ever so slightly.._

_**Mal**__: Natara, I love you so much. I know this happened so fast.. I mean, never did I think I would have a kid before marriage.. Yet, I think I prefer this better than the traditional.. We were best friends for a long time before all this, and I somewhat feel, like I should have told you how I felt about you earlier. But I've ended up with you, and that's all that matters to me.. And I know this isn't as romantic as you possibly imagined as a little girl, but I don't think I can wait to take you to a fancy restaurant, because all I want, is to spend the rest of my life with you.. Will you marry me?_

_She covers her mouth shocked, but you can tell she's smiling wildly. Still sitting on the couch, you cradle Chris and hold out the ring._

_**Natara**__: Yes.._

_She whispers, shocked. You smile like a kid on Christmas and slide the ring onto her finger. She throws her book down and kisses you, on the verge of tears. Christopher, completely oblivious to the event that just happened._

**_*End of Flashback*_**

Before you know it, the mirror starts to fog up from the steam of the shower.

**Natara Williams**

You cradle a tiny Christopher in your arms as you flip through a Bride Magazine. He reaches his tiny fingers out towards the pages and feels the pages. He rests his tiny hand on one dress in particular.

**Natara**: That one, huh?

You decide not to wear the dress you received from the Ildonian princess. It brings too much memories of you and Oscar. And yes, it brings great memories of you and Mal from that whole adventure with the princess.. But you think it's best to start fresh..

**Natara**: Sure you're not just gonna puke on it?

Chris looks up at you with gleaming eyes. But you notice how he directs his attention to something behind you.

**Mal**: Naw, I'm sure he'll behave..

You jump slightly and quickly close the magazine.

**Natara**: Mal! Don't scare me like that, I almost dropped Chris!

Mal chuckles as he eases Christopher from your arms into his. You can't help but smile at how much of a softie he is.

He starts dancing around with Christopher, humming softly. Christopher lets out a heartwarming giggle.

Mal walks over to you and kisses you sweetly. Christopher now between the two of you. You both finally pull away when Chris starts squirming in Mal's arms. He holds him upright more comfortably.

**Mal**: Need any more help with the planning?

**Natara**: No, but this Friday is your tux fitting.

Mal opens his mouth to ask something, but you cut him off.

**Natara**: No bow ties!

You both chuckle. Mal gives Christopher a giant loveable kiss on the cheek.

It's moment like these that you're going to cherish forever. You're marrying the man you truly love and you both have a beautiful baby boy. You don't regret a thing..

* * *

**Okay, so I entirely gave up on the killer, coz I felt like it was way too harsh to kill off babies. Even if they ARE fictional.. So, sorry bout that, but prepare for some fluff instead! YAYY!**

**Please make a girl smile today and review? Even if it is a bad review, it always makes me happy when I get feedback :) thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you everyone for the reviews! All so very sweet :)**

**Oh, and I must warn you guys.. There are a couple 'Mitch Jokes' in this.. Sorry!**

* * *

**Mal Fallon**

You walk down the streets of San Francisco beside Natara. You push the pram containing your now 6 week old son toward the Men's Wear store.

The winter chill makes Natara shiver. You drape one arm around her and hold her close as you continue to push the pram. She pulls her long trench coat tighter and gives you a grateful smile.

Christopher is absolutely adorned in blankets, as well as a thick onesie and a blue beanie with his name on it. It's freezing today, but it makes you smile as you remember the heating system in that store from the last time you were there.

Of course, last time you were there, it was for your last wedding. But that doesn't bring you down. Nuh-uh.. Starting fresh is all you want to do. And what better way to do that than to marry the one true person you love?

You enter the Men's Store and carefully push the pram over the tiny step. The heat instantly reaches you with relief. You take off Natara's coat, then yours and hang them on the coat hooks. Natara kneels towards Chris and takes off the blankets and picks him up. Sooner or later, it's going to get too hot. She takes a seat in one of the comfortable seats near the window of the store and sits Christopher on her lap. He fiddles around with her engagement ring on her finger as she holds him. She gets one of his many colourful toys and mucks around with him.

You're soon greeted by a well-dressed employee.

**Clerk**: Mr. Fallon?

You turn to face him, and give him a firm handshake.

**Mal**: Yes! Hi, this is my fiancé, Natara, and my son; Chris.

**Clerk**: Nice to meet you all! Congratulations on the engagement.. But, uhh.. May I ask if there are any groomsmen? Your appointment says that there is a Best man?

**Mal**: Ah, yes. He should be here soon.

And as if on cue, Mitch enters with Cynthia, Denni and Raven..

**Mitch**: Who called for a groomsman? 'Coz I'm your best man!

The clerk snickers, as everyone else rolls their eyes.

**Mitch**: Get it? No..? *Ahem*..

Mitch rubs the back of his neck as Cynthia, Raven and Denni all go straight towards Chris.

A few minutes later, all the girls are seated as you and Mitch exit separate change rooms.

The ladies stare, smile and tilt their heads.

**Girls**: Aww!

**Cynthia**: You both look adorable!

You give her a death stare, and you're sure Mitch is doing exactly the same.

With Christopher now in Ravens lap as Denni keeps him entertained, Natara stands smiling and walks over to you to check you out. Cynthia does the same to Mitch.

She straightens your thin-tie, and gives you a peck on the lips.

**Natara**: Do you like it? Is it comfortable?

**Mal**: It's great, I really like it. What do you think, Mitch?

He gives you a death stare.

**Mitch**: I hate suits.. At least I can now say 'Im a black belt!'.

Mitch indicates his black suit belt.

You chuckle as Natara steps back to looks at you and smiles.

You wear a black thin-tie, with a white long sleeve top, black pants, black shoes, black jacket as well as a black belt.

A little while after your family gawks at you, you exit the change room and hand the suit to the clerk. You step over to Christopher and pick him up. You swing him around and give him a kiss on the head. He giggles delightfully as Natara comes up to you two with blankets and drapes them around Chris. You gently place him in the pram and farewell everyone, grab your coats, and you leave the store.

You walk back through the empty streets back home, huddling close to Natara into the chilly air of San Francisco. Christopher, overly amused by the tiny flakes of snow that start to fall. Unfortunately, he can't touch them. He has a clear cover over the opening of the pram to protect him of the snow, but he giggles and gurgles in excitement.

**Natara**: Oh! I forgot to ask you.. Are you able to watch Chris this Sunday?

**Mal**: Sure, I don't work on Sundays, remember?

**Natara**: I know, I was just asking if you weren't busy.

She gives you a smile as you glance at her, confused?

**Mal**: May I ask why?

A bright smile appears on her face.

**Natara**: Wedding dress shopping..

**Mal**: Ah! You exited?! Omg, it's like every girls dream!

You ask in a girly voice, trying to make her smile. You love it when she smiles.. And fair enough, she laughs, which cause Christopher to glance at her confused. When she catches her breathe, she continues to speak..

**Natara**: Yes, as a matter of fact. And of course, Neha and mum will be in town to get dressed up too.

**Mal**: What about your dad? Doesn't he need a suit?

She gives you a stern glance.

**Natara**: Mal, he's a rich business man, he has plenty of suits.. Trust me!

**Mal**: Okay, okay.. Just asking..

You watch a smile forming on her lips, and you find it absolutely mesmerising..

She catches you watching her, and she stops walking, just to give you a sweet, long kiss on the lips. You hold her closer, as Chris moans, confused on why you guys suddenly stopped.

**_10 Minutes Later.._**

You guys arrive home from the freezing cold. Christopher is crying from him cold fingers, despite the blankets and cover. You pick him up and hold him close, his hands curled up between his and your chest. We quietens down, and has become sleepy. His cheek resting between your shoulder and neck. You feel his tiny breathes tickle your neck in the most heart warming way. Natara turns on the TV and proceeds to the bedroom to take off her coat.

Until she gets interrupted by the news report..

**Reporter**: The so called 'Babykiller' has been arrested by the SFPD as of earlier today before being caught it yet, another family's house. He confessed his reasons and will proceed to court this Wedn...

Your mind drifts off, no longer listening. Your heart skips a beat with relief. You're upset that you didn't catch the little SOB yourself, but the only thing that matters, is that he's off the streets.

Since he first hit, he had robbed many other houses.. Of course, tried to 'recreate his first kill' as well, but got sloppier and got caught in almost every robbery.

Natara gives you the same look of relief you are giving her.

**Natara**: See? I told you you're protecting him..

**Mal**: But I didn't do anything..

**Natara**: Don't say that.. You shielded Christopher, you kept him safe.. That's what's important, right?

You smile at her.

**Mal**: Yeah..

You look towards Chris, asleep in your arms..

**Mal**: It is..

* * *

**Okay, so I just want to apologise for the 'Mitch jokes', they are pretty painful, but I couldn't resist..**

**Review please? ... Cookie?**


	4. Chapter 4

**As I was writing this, I accidentally wrote Natara Fallon at one point without noticing.. It's a sign..**

**And thank you DizzyRedhead and mozzi-girl for the kind words :)**

* * *

**_Natara Williams_**

You enter the Brides shop with Neha, while Mal is at home with Christopher.

Neha skips in giddily and gasps at all the beautiful dresses.

**Neha**: Holy crap, Bahena! These are all so gorgeous!

She falls to her knees in the middle of the store. Lucky no one else is here. You grab her arm and pull her up.

**Natara**: Get up, Neha! Please behave?

**Neha**: Ahem.. Sorry.

Minutes later, your trying on a numerous amount of dresses. One in particular, you love.

It's strapless and flows down lightly, and pleasantly. A lot more comfortable than your last dress. It's has a light blue ribbon around your waist which Neha is absolutely giddy about.

**Neha**: See? It's your something blue!

You love it, but something doesn't feel right..

The woman helping you smiles brightly

**Clerk**: Did you say you had a baby? You have a gorgeous body..

You smile at her compliment, but it fades away quickly.

**Neha**: What's wrong?

**Natara**: Hold on.

You rush into the change room and get back into your normal clothes.

**Neha**: Are you okay?

You hand the dress to the clerk, grab Neha and rush out the store.

**Neha**: what's going on?!

She asks, confused and frustrated. You both get in the car and you rush home.

**Neha**: You're not having second thought, are you?

**Natara**: No! It's just.. I love Mal. I want to marry him. But I don't want some extravagant ceremony to show it off! I just want to spend the rest of my life with him, in the most simple way. Call mum and dad. Get them to our house.

Within minutes you arrive home to see Mal playing with Christopher on the floor.

**Mal**: Hey, I thought the dresses was supposed to take-

You cut him off as you kneel down and your lips meet.

**Natara**: The minister, Cynthia, Mitch, mum, dad, Denni and Raven are coming.

**Mal**: The minister? What? What's going on?

**Natara**: I don't want a big wedding, and I know you don't. We're going to be simple.. Okay?

Mal stares at you confused.

**Mal**: So.. We are having the wedding.. In here?

You quickly rush in the bedroom to get the rings, and then come back out.

**Natara**: Yup!

He stands still holding Chris. We walks towards you.

**Mal**: I love you..

You both share a beautiful kiss, until its interrupted by the door knocking.

**_10 minutes later.._**

Everyone is seating on the couch, except for the minister, who stand infront of the TV, Mal, who is wearing everyday clothes, and you, in sweatpants and a Nike shirt. They all watch as the minister speaks.

**Minister**: Do you, Malachi Charles Fallon, take Natara Mansingh Williams as your wedded wife?

You stare into each others eyes smiling so much it hurts your cheeks.

**Mal**: I do..

**Minister**: And do you, Natara Mansingh Williams, Take Malachi to be wedded husband.

**Natara**: I do..

You exchange rings. And the priest finally says those magical words.

**Minister**: I know pronounce you, husband and wife.. You may kiss each other..

You both give a passionate kiss as everyone on the couch cheers. And Neha gently grabs Chris's arms, and makes him clap and cheer along..

* * *

**Believe it or not, the whole wedding thing happened as I was writing.. I just thought 'lets save some time and have a cute mini wedding?'**

**Review please? Xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to everyone for the sweet reviews!**

**Last chapter! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**_Mal Fallon_**

**_6 Months Later.._**

You exit the bedroom, tying your tie, until you stop dead in your tracks when you witness the one event you and Natara have both waited for.. Christopher uses all his arm strength to pull him self up on the coffee table, from the floor to his feet.

**Mal**: Natara..

You call out softly, not wanting to distract Chris. She walks out from the bathroom nearby and stops instantly when she see's it. Christopher threatens to fall over, but you quickly run to him and steady him. He gurgles and takes a few steps, until he comfortably slumps back onto the floors safety.

**Natara Williams**

**5 months later..**

**Everyone**: Happy birthdaaaay, dear Christopher.. Happy birthday to yooouu!

You bring out an Elmo cake with one single candle on it. When you place it on the table, Christopher giggles with excitement.

**Chris**: Yum!

He attempts to blow out the candle, but isn't quite strong enough. He tries again, as Mal behind them blows it out gently for him, making it seem like Chris did it.

**_Mal Fallon.._**

**_(Christopher age 6)_**

Christopher is in bed, asleep as you and Natara watch TV together.

**Mal**: Hey, Nat..

**Natara**: Yeah?

She looks towards you. The TV light, illuminating her beautiful features of her face.

**Mal**: Christopher wasn't exactly.. Planned.. Do you ever think that some day.. You would like another kid?

She smiles at you sweetly.

**Natara**: Definitely..

**_Christopher Fallon_**

**_(Age 7)_**

You watch as your mum cradles your little sister in her arms. Dad, Grandma, Grampa, Auntie Cynthia, Uncle Mitch and Auntie Neha stand around gawking at her. You smile as you gently poke her nose.

**Neha**: What's her name?

**Mal**: Jamie..

**_Jamie Fallon_**

**_(Age 3)_**

You venture around the house slyly, in order to find your brother. You peek in the toy box, and behind the doors.. But he is no where to be found.. Until you hear giggling from under mum and dads bed..

**Jamie**: BOO!

You and Christopher both squeal in delight as you peek under the bed. He rolls out from underneath the bed and takes off running around the house. Your tiny legs are barely able to catch up to him.

**Jamie**: Chrissy! Slow down! That's not fair!

But he continues to run, giggling in triumph. Until two firm arms wrap around you and lift you up.

**Mal**: Need a little help?

He holds you close and smiles dearly to you. You nod with newfound confidence.

He jogs to the direction of Christopher, who is cornered in his room. He holds you up like Simba, slowly walking towards Chris. He growls, to make it seem like you're a giant monster. Chris laughs out of control, but knows he's about to get caught.

**Natara**: Mal! Look out!

Mal looks towards the doorway to find Natara crouched to Chris's height.

**Mal**: What? What's wrong?

He asks confused, until he sees her signal Chris towards her. Chris slinks in between Mal's legs and runs towards mum. She snatches him up and runs out laughing.

**Mal**: So.. That's how is going to be?

He holds you in is strong arms, both giggling as you chase Natara and Chris down the hallway.

**_Christopher Fallon_**

**_(Age 16)_**

You drive smoothly on the safe empty roads, with Mal in the passenger seat. He directs you and watches you every now and then, making sure your focusing on the road.

**Mal**: Foot on the clutch, when you brake!

You stall and do several violent kangaroo jumps. When the car settles, you and Mal burst out laughing.

**_(5 Months later)_**

You race down the hallway of the hospital, holding your now 10 year old sisters hand.

**Jamie**: Is mum OK?

**Christopher**: I dunno, Jamie.. Here! This room!

You enter quietly, to see Mal by your mothers side. She's unconscious on the hospital bed. Your heart drops.

**Jamie**: Mum!?

Mal walks over and picks her up.

**Mal**: It's okay, Jamie. She's just sleeping..

**Christopher**: What happened?

You ask anxiously. Mal lowers his voice, for Jamie's sake, and sits her on the side of the bed next to Natara.

**Mal**: We were chasing this druggie down, we didn't know he had a gun, and he shot her fair in the chest with a double barrel. Lucky she had a bullet proof vest.

She's fine, really. Trust me, I've been shot in the chest too.

He gives a reassuring smile. You chuckle a little, as you remember how fascinated you were hearing The Maskmaker story..

Until you hear Natara stirring.

She tries to sit up right, but backs down when she feels the pain shooting all over her chest.

**_2 Weeks Later.._**

Natara has made a recovery, and to celebrate, you decide to announce something.

**Chris**: Mum? Dad?

They direct their attention to you as you all eat at the dining table.

**Chris**: I.. I think I want to join the Police force, when I'm older.

Mal smiles wildly at you, as does Natara.

**Natara**: Are you sure? I mean, it's not all chases and explosions.. Have you truley considered this?

**Chris**: Everyday, you guys tell me stories about work, and even if it is a boring day, I just.. I want to do it. I don't want to do anything else..

* * *

**Naww, what a cheesy family! And they all Lived happily Ever After! .. :P**

**Review please? **

**And now I shall continue 'Fate' :D**


End file.
